


Man in Uniform

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe, American Civil War, F/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper finds out one of Bella's fetishes.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in Uniform

"See that you found my old uniform, darlin'." Jasper smiled, leaning against the door frame.

Bella blushed. "I didn't mean to snoop. Your closet was open a little an-and-" she stammered, "I've never seen a _real_ one before. I bet you looked very handsome in it."

Jasper rushed to her side, whispering into her ear with a gruff voice, "Would you like me to wear it for you tonight?" His cold hands wandered down her body and easily slipped into her panties, caressing her folds. He smiled as she moaned in response. "So a man in uniform makes you wet, huh?"

Bella blushed even more, face turning dark red, averting her boyfriend's gaze. Jasper gently cupped her cheek, kissing her chastely on her full lips. "Didn't mean to embarrass you, darlin'."

"No, it's okay Jasper." She gulped. "I would like to see you in uniform. Very much."

"Tonight then?" He suggested. "I can tell you all about my glory days in the Confederacy." He whispered softly in her ear, "And perhaps we can exploit your uniform fetish."

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally written in 2009.  
> Betaed by [siriusslash](http://siriusslash.livejournal.com/).


End file.
